The present invention relates generally to patient transport stretchers and, more particularly, to an illumination system for use on such patient transport stretchers to assist in safely and efficiently transporting patients in dimly lit environments.
Emergency medical professionals may work in dynamic environments, often with little or no surrounding environmental light. Navigating a stretcher (also known as cots, trollies, and gurneys) in low light environments may cause medical professionals to incur additional safety risks and/or delays while attempting to safely maneuver their stretcher to the patient and/or back to the emergency vehicle once the patient has been loaded onto the stretcher.
Current emergency vehicles, including patient transport vehicles (e.g., ambulances), may incorporate scene illumination means. However, such illumination means are not always effective in emitting light where it is needed. Obstacles at emergency scenes (such as other vehicles, terrain, physical structures, landscaping, etc.) routinely cause the light emitted from the emergency vehicle to become ineffective, and can at times be deemed hazardous if glare hinders the vision of emergency medical professionals. As such, there remains a need for effective illumination means for emergency medical professionals maneuvering stretchers during times of reduced visibility, thus improving crew and patient safety.